picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vingt mille cadeaux sous les mers
Janvier 1955 Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°172 | première publication France = 20 décembre 1959 Le Journal de Mickey n°395 }} Vingt mille cadeaux sous les mers est une histoire en bande dessinée de dix planches scénarisée et dessinée par Carl Barks, écrite le 18 mars 1954 et publiée pour la première fois en janvier 1955 aux États-Unis. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou, Donald Duck et Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Elle se déroule au port de Donaldville puis sous les mers. Synopsis Balthazar Picsou emmène Donald Duck et ses neveux en submersible à la recherche d'un de ses bateaux contenant une fortune et donc très convoité, mais cela se déroule peu avant Noël et les enfants ont peur que le père Noël ne les trouve pas au milieu de l'océan. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Donald a oublié de poster la liste de cadeaux des enfants... Résumé complet À deux jours de Noël, Donald et ses neveux sont convoqués par leur oncle Picsou qui a un travail pour eux, ils ne peuvent même pas s'arrêter pour regarder les jouets en vitrine. Mais Picsou s'agace étant donné qu'ils sont arrivés avec deux minutes de retard d'autant plus qu'il déteste Noël car les cadeaux et les jouets rendent les gens dingues. Les enfants ont peur que le Père Noël ne les trouve pas mais ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant quand ils constatent qu'ils doivent partir à bord d'un sous-marin. Picsou fait bien comprendre que sa famille n'a pas le choix et qu'ils doivent embarquer, ne pouvant faire confiance aux autres équipages et devant partir en urgence par peur que d'autres arriveront avant lui. Les enfants dépriment car ils n'auront pas leurs cadeaux pour Noël et ce même si Picsou leur explique que les cadeaux les attendront à la maison. Le milliardaire demande à ses neveux de rester au fond à cause des espions. Le but est de retrouver l'épave du Cupide, un bateau avec l'argent de Picsou qui a coulé, et après que les gardes-côtes ont indiqué sa position, l'argent reviendra au premier qui la trouve. De plus, les gardes-côtes ne savent pas la position exacte étant donné qu'il faisait noir et la mer était démontée. Le 24 décembre, nuit de Noël, les canards sont toujours au fond de l'océan. Les enfants souhaitent savoir si leur oncle Donald a bien posté leur lettre au Père Noël mais celui-ci la retrouve à l'intérieur de son béret, ce qui provoque le chagrin des neveux. Picsou s'énerve alors car le sous-marin dérive et il n'entend pas les échos du sonar, une attitude qui fait dire à Donald que ça doit être merveilleux d'avoir le cœur aussi dur que son oncle Picsou qui n'a de pitié pour personne. En réalité, Picsou se dit qu'il travaille pour recevoir des cadeaux de Noël, comme le Cupide. Les enfant viennent lui donner un sandwich avec une carte de Noël et le canard a alors l'impression d'être un vieux radin sans cœur. Au périscope, Picsou constate que la zone est quadrillée de navires et fait passer un message par code secret. Le sous-marin s'éloigne alors de la zone de cinquante miles tandis que Picsou fait parvenir un signal à la surface afin de larguer une cargaison. Pensant au départ qu'il s'agissait d'armes, Donald est surpris de voir que son oncle a tout simplement fait venir des cadeaux de Noël pour ses neveux et lui-même, Picsou a tout décidément laissé passer sa chance de trouver le Cupide pour faire croire à Riri, Fifi et Loulou que les cadeaux viennent du Père Noël avant d'écouter à nouveau son sonar. Le matin du 25 décembre, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont ravis de découvrir à leur réveil les cadeaux, heureux de voir que le Père Noël les a trouvés. Picsou leur annonce même qu'il lui a laissé un cadeau : l'épave du Cupide qui était donc à cinquante miles de l'endroit indiqué par les garde-côtes. Le milliardaire en conclue que, même à son âge, il faut toujours croire au Père Noël. En coulisses Dans cette aventure sous les eaux, Picsou semble retrouver le caractère acariâtre de ses débuts, quand il peste ouvertement contre Noël. De son côté, Donald commet de nouveau une fatale étourderie aux dépens de ses neveux, comme il l'avait déjà faut dans le grand classique de Carl Barks de 1949 La Lettre du père Noël (Donald Duck in Letter to Santa). En dehors de ces références au passé, les événements racontés dans cette histoire sont entièrement originaux. Dans la version originale de l'histoire, le bateau que Picsou recherche se nomme Cuspidoria. Ce nom peut paraître très étrange (en anglais, cuspidor désigne un « crachoir ») mais il fait peut-être allusion à celui d'un célèbre paquebot transatlantique italien, Andrea Doria. Notons également une très étrange coïncidence : un an et demi après la publication de l'histoire de Barks, le paquebot en question coula au large des côtes américaines. À noter que, malgré ses nombreuses publications aux États-Unis, cette histoire n'a fait qu'une seule fois l'objet d'une couverture, celle de Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°568 (février 1992) dessinée par William Van Horn. Références historiques et culturelles Le titre français de l'histoire est inspiré du célèbre roman de Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Galerie d'images 12- Soixante et un Noël avec Picsou.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa pour les soixante ans de Picsou, ayant pour thème Noël. A gauche de l'image centrale, on retrouve une scène de Vingt mille cadeaux sous les mers. Les inédits de Don Rosa n°20.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa reprenant des scènes de sept histoires de Carl Barks autour de Noël. Tout en haut à droite, on y retrouve le sous-marin de Picsou utilisé dans Vingt mille cadeaux sous les mers. parution : janvier 1955 |avant=''Un coffre d'or en gelée !'' 100px |après=''Promesses glissantes'' 100px }} Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 1955 Catégorie:Histoire courte Catégorie:Histoire de Noël